The Grand Canyon
by Serpico1986
Summary: For all impossible stories they ever heard, Rowena s story of how she created the Grand Canyon, is the most nonsense of all.


**Hello,**

 **It´s just a small story based on a dream i had a few weeks ago, in which i was reading that the Grand Canyon was created by a witch and just decided to write that down, i hope you like it.**

 **The story bellow takes place at season 12, a few weeks after my other story ''heart of the tiger.''**

 **Also, since John isn´t in this story, i write both brothers as normal people.**

 **I wish you a great reading time and a delightful reading**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **THE GRAND CANYON**

After two weeks at the hospital, Dean Winchester had finally come back home. The doctors had made him gone through a lot of tests, just to discover what they already suspected, 98% of his main arteries were clothed, causing him to have the heart attack.

Sure, the 39-year old man couldn´t feel more bored during the time, between diets and countless rest, the only thing he wanted was to run away and hunt whatever come in front of him. The only good thing coming from this, was that both his mother and his brother, never left his side.

It was almost evening, when the tree Winchesters finally got their feet inside the bunker and to Dean´s surprise, or dismay, not only the older angel Castiel, but also Crowley and Rowena were waiting for then.

''awesome'' Dean growled, rubbing his chest ''I think I prefer the hospital''

''how are you, Dean?'' the older angel asked

''I have been better''

''he give us quite a scare'' Mary said patting her son´s back ''but I think now that you´re home, you should rest''

''mamma, I already had plenty of rest'' Dean Replies

''listen to your mother, Dean'' Castiel raised an eyebrow ''if you don´t want me to heal you, then at least, get some rest'' hearing that, the older brother couldn't help but nod at the old angel who over the years had become their father figure

''and what you two are doing here?'' Mary asked looking at Crowley and Rowena

''oh, you must be Mary Winchester, how nice to meet you in person'' Rowena smiled nostalgically

''Rowena, what are you two doing here?'' Sam asked again

''well, first things first, we found Lucifer´s location'' Crowley explain ''we just came here to warn the tree of you and besides, Mommy is feeling nostalgic''

''nostalgic, really? How a witch could feel nostalgic?'' Dean asked seating down

''Don´t be impolite, Dean'' Rowena twitched her nose ''here, let's all seat down and hear a story'' she said and Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance

''not this story again, Mother'' Crowled asked

''what story?''

''the one she created the Grand Canyon'' the demon replied embarrassed

''you what?'' the tree Winchesters and Castiel replied out loud

''it was suh a good time'' Rowena explain ''there was a small town there that refused to pay their debts to us, so I just gone there and explode everything''

''Really?'' Mary was the one who asked ''if there´s a town where the Grand Canyon stud, why no one ever knew about it.

''well, the other members of the clan, helped me and burned all the records'' she said ''besides, it was millions of years from now, what difference would it makes?''

''you killed a whole town, Rowena, that's the meters'' Dean snapped

''oh, calm down big boy, you don't want to go back to the hospital, do you?'' Rowena smiled mockingly ''don´t worry, what is in the past should stay in the past. Besides, I give the whole world a gift, didn´t i?''

''I think…'' Castiel interrupted the moment ''I think everyone of us had a very busy day and we all need our rest''

''thank you Castiel'' Mary smiled at him

''if you want help on Lucifer´s issue, don´t hesitate to ask'' Sam said ''Dean maybe need to rest a little, but I'm not'' he looked at his brother, who give him a finger.

''of course, Moose'' Crowley growled ''Mrs. Winchester, it was a pleasure to meet you''

''get well soon and remember, if you want some magic to get better quickly, you know where to find me'' Rowena smiled. And after Castiel give Mary a light squeeze on her shoulder, the tree creatures, disappeared.

''well, it was a called committee of reception'' Dean remarked with a smirk ''everyone wants some hamburger?''

''Dean, you aren't serious about eating a hamburger?'' Sam was incredulous

''you think Rowena was serious about creating the grand canyon?''

''boys'' Mary said ''you two can´t compare thee things, whatever the witch is lying or not, Dean you will not have a hamburger, you need to take care of your health'' she said.

''yes mom'' Dean agree ''but that Rowena is lying about the Grand Canyon, this I'm sure'' he said and In response, Sam just rolled his eyes in annoyance.


End file.
